tidesofthemaelstromfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyria
Player Name: Bear Character Name: Tyria Character Full Name: Tyria Sunfire Affiliation(s): Sin'dorei, Silvermoon, herself. (The Horde to some extent.) Class: Mage. Race: Sin'dorei. Alignment: Neutral Evil. Faith: None. Appearance: Standing at roughly 5'7”, Tyria has a rather pale skin tone, even with the time she spends outdoors, and a slender body, lacking upper body strength or bulk. Her long, blonde hair flows down just past her shoulders, often seen in various styles depending on the occasion, and her face is accented with a pair of light green eyes. Age: 158 Gender: Female. Armor/Garment Type: Cloth. Usual Attire: Robes. Personality: Tyria can come off as rude, often showing little respect to those of another race, or anyone she feels is inferior to her. She tends to avoid conversation if she finds it trivial, and interaction with others in general if she finds no purpose to it. History: Tyria was born into the Sunfire lineage as the only child of Veric and Marliel Sunfire in the grand city of Silvermoon. Her father was a respected scholar and researcher for the city, constantly being swamped by the burdens of work and having little time for his new family. Her mother was a tailor by profession at the time of her birth, and known for her prowess in the arts of magic manipulation. Taking the commanding role in raising their daughter, Tyria's mother did not wait long before enforcing studies upon her, having her spend the majority of her time in the massive library created by the parents. By the age of sixteen, Tyria found herself able to cast simple conjuration spells, often having to refer back to the texts she had learned from for guidance, but eventually growing past them. As her studies continued, she became more enthralled in the readings she was introduced to, attaining constantly growing knowledge of her practice. Through her persistent studies and practical training guided by her mother, Tyria quickly grew in skill. It became clear that she was more inclined to magic than the average of her kind, only making sense for someone of such a bloodline. Personally, Tyria grew fond of the use of fire based spells in combat, focusing more attention to them than anything else. At the time, it seemed that with enough grooming of her skills, Tyria would advance to the level of the renowned mages of her time, quickly approaching the strength of her own mother. Unfortunately, before she could reach such an aptitude in the arcane arts, she was forced to watch the city and her people fall to their supposed ally Arthas Menethil and his army of undead abominations. Resistance was presented against the Scourge, but it was clearly futile as the hordes ravaged the once beautiful homeland to the Sunfire family. Breaking not only the will of her people, but shattering their magic-addicted core through the destruction of the Sunwell, Tyria was brought down to nothing more than a pathetic mess, quivering and cowering with her fellow survivors and her mother and father who had luckily survived the horrific event. It would be years before hope was renewed among the camps that were set up on Sunstrider Isle, word of Prince Kael'Thas and a new way of accessing the arcane energies required to keep the elves alive was discovered. With Silvermoon rebuilt, Tryia quickly took to studying, shifting focus to repressing her addiction to the arcane energies (specifically fel energies after her people's conversion). Tyria now travels the world, leaving her family in Silvermoon and occasionally visiting to ensure their safety and well being. She seeks to broaden her mind and magical skills, constantly delving into new literature and learning from those she meets. Category:Horde Category:Sin'dorei Category:Mage Category:Characters